


hand in unlovable hand

by horreurs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, i wanted to write something sweet and uplifting for these two but did that happen? of course not, post-chapter 93 angst... Hoo Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horreurs/pseuds/horreurs
Summary: There’s a part of him that wants to scream after Reiner. Beg and plead for him not to leave again. Not to leave him alone, all by himself. The weaker Galliard. The failure. But there’s no way he’s giving Reiner the satisfaction.





	hand in unlovable hand

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry class  
> feel free to hmu on twitter (@horreurs) if you wanna cry about these two fools too

It’s a mistake.   
  
That’s what he tells himself time and time again. It’s what he tells himself every time Reiner’s lips are pressed feverishly against his own, his lungs working double time as all the air between them seems to vanish until all they’re left with is ghosts watching from the outside as he feels Reiner's hands grip hungrily at his waist.   
  
The thought of those loved and lost seeing him stoop to such a low is what stops him every time. Reiner will feel less like a safety net and more like a sting. A sharp, painful hit that poisons Galliard’s throat and prompts a stab of vicious disgust coursing through his veins.   
  
He wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket as their gazes meet. He narrows his eyes sharply, sending the message through body language alone.   
  
“It’s your fault.”   
  
Reiner bristles, his own gaze dropping to the floor as he struggles to defend himself. Good, Porco thinks. He knows. Pieck had told him that time heals all wounds. To an extent, she had a point. But time was a fickle bastard. Time hadn’t brought Marcel back. Hadn’t given him closure. Instead, it had brought back Reiner Braun. A lumbering, weak coward. The self-made murderer.   
  
Porco straightens his back and cracks his knuckles. The sound echoes throughout the room, louder than expected. It’s enough to encourage Reiner to lift his head and Porco almost laughs at the sight. He has the nerve to look sorry for himself.   
  
“Did you see his memories—“   
  
Porco laughs then. A cold, hollow sound.    
  
“No. I haven’t seen you run off and abandon him yet, unfortunately.”   
  
The tension in the room heightens. It’s suffocating. Reiner swears he can feel the noose around his neck tighten. It’s about time; it’s been there for years. The blood on his hands refuses to wash away, no matter how hard he scrubs at it.   
  
“I’ll leave you be, Galliard.”   
  
There’s a part of him that wants to scream after Reiner. Beg and plead for him not to leave again. Not to leave him alone, all by himself. The _weaker_ Galliard. The _failure_. But there’s no way he’s giving Reiner the satisfaction. He grunts in response, his gaze settled on the nighttime darkness looming outside the window. It’s always hardest at night.   
  
Reiner leaves without a sound and leaves Porco to reflect on past events. The room is unnervingly quiet and for a split second, Porco swears he hears Marcel softly call his name. But he can’t dwell on it. His own days are numbered now. Soon they’ll be a family again, reunited. Nothing can get between that. Not even Reiner Braun and his sickeningly guilty stare. Not the way Reiner grabs desperately at his hips after their lips meet, holding Porco close enough to feel the heavy beating of his heart in a final display of vulnerability. A disgustingly personal apology.   
  
Nothing.


End file.
